1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a cloud printing system and method using an image forming apparatus or may be a public image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With developments of mobile communication technologies and the widespread use of mobile communication terminals, mobile terminals, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are replacing the role of previous PCs. Accordingly, interests in a cloud printing technology using the mobile terminals are increasing.
Cloud printing refers to a technology for directly performing printing in a printer connected in a network, when mobile terminals, such as cellular phones or tablet PCs, request the print operation. In a cloud printing environment, a mobile terminal, a printer, and a cloud server are connected by a wireless network, and perform transmitting and receiving of information with respect to printing.
In detail, when the mobile terminal identifies content stored in the cloud server and requests a print of the content, the cloud server transmits the content for which the print is requested to the printer that performs the print of the content. Or, when a print of content stored in the mobile terminal is requested, the mobile terminal transmits the content to the cloud server, and, the cloud server transmits the content to the printer and requests the print of the content.
Since a cloud printing service may perform printing by transmitting print data via the wireless network, the cloud printing service is provided by using not only a personal printer but also a public printer. Like this, when the public printer is used, there is required a method of supporting a user to easily search for the public printer that he or she may conveniently use and to make the searched public printer perform the printing.